


Coffee

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knows just how Mickey likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Mickey pushes into the Kash and Grab with the most tired look on his face. He flinches at the loud tinkle of the bell, as the door slams behind him. He’s stopped right in front of the counter, rubbing his bloodshot eyes and yawning loudly.

"Goodmorning, Mickey," Ian says quietly, smiling slightly at the boy in front of him.

"Morning? It’s still fucking dark," Mickey gripes to himself. He swipes a hand down his face and scratches at his rough beard. He turns to Ian, "And, why are we here so early again?"

"Because we need to break down all those boxes for the recycling today, since you didn’t want to do it last night."

"Didn’t hear you complaining about what we did instead."Mickey fingers some sleep from his eye and flicks it away, as he says this. "Can’t we just wait until the next time they come?"

Ian gets up and grabs a doughnut, taking a big bite. “Linda will stuff us both in one, if we don’t get them done. Not to mention it’s some sort of violation to have them in the alley for too long.”

"This is bullshit."

"Yeah, well…" Ian shrugged, as he finished off his breakfast and wiped his mouth.

"Well, I’m not doing anything until I get some—"

"Coffee?" Ian reached under the counter and pulled out a styrofoam cup of the hot black liquid. He held it out to Mickey, and for once didn’t have a smug grin on his face.

Mickey pretended he was just too tired to make his face do it, instead of it being some sort of genuine gesture. He took the cup from Ian’s hand. “Three sugars?” He raised his eyebrow skeptically.

Ian nodded and magically produced a second cup of his own and took a sip. He watched as Mickey blew on his then tasted it. He closed his eyes, as he swallowed a bigger gulp, and Ian couldn’t help but watch his throat. He distracted himself by taking another sip of his.

Mickey acted like he didn’t see Ian checking for his approval…not that he was going to give it anyway. At least, not verbally.

"You stomp’em, I’ll chuck’em."

Ian smiled to himself, as he followed behind him.


End file.
